1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an interactive content control apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an interactive content control apparatus and method, which recognize and track a dynamic foreground object that is moving in the foreground direction of a static background object based on a depth map, transfer an object image, projected on the surface of the static background object, to the surface of the moving dynamic foreground object, and project the object image on the surface of the moving dynamic foreground object, and which change the animation effect of the object image or control the content of a background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To control multimedia content such as image content, it is general to use a keyboard, a mouse or a joystick as an input device, and use a monitor or a beam projector as an output device.
Recently, to control multimedia content, various hardware devices capable of overcoming the limitations of conventional input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse or a joystick, have been released. Such improved input devices may directly recognize the inherent behavior of a human being using various sensors, such as a camera, an acceleration sensor, an infrared sensor, and a gyroscope, as well as conventional simple input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a joystick, thus allowing the user to control multimedia content.
Meanwhile, in the field of output devices, with the popularization of inexpensive small-sized beam projectors such as pico-projectors and the installation of small-sized beam projectors in smart mobile devices, a user may carry a beam projector and may easily view images (videos) via the beam projector as long as space suitable for the projection of images (space in which brightness and the shape and material of a screen plane are suitable for projection) is present.
In connection with this, Korean Patent No. 10-1204868 discloses a technology related to “Projector with virtual input interface and Method of inputting data with virtual input interface.” (Date of publication: Oct. 15, 2008)